The disclosure proceeds from a system with a measuring bar and a measuring device as described herein.
A system with a measuring bar and a measuring device which has at least one arithmetic logic unit, an inclination measuring means and an electronic distance measuring means has already been proposed. The measuring bar and the measuring device are integrally formed in this case.